Escrito nas Estrelas
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Fic centrada na Lois e no 'sagrado bracelete' Kawatche.
1. Prólogo

**Escrito nas Estrelas **

Autora: Leanna

Spoiler: o prologo é em algum ponto depois de Reckoning

Classificação: Livre, Clois, Foofy (adoro escrever esse tipo de fic )

Nota: eu não sei como resumir essa fic! Comecei com duas idéias que tinha; a primeira de centrar a estória na Lois (já que passamos esse tempo todo só vendo a vida do Clark) e a segunda foi a idéia do sagrado bracelete. Tô deixando me levar p/ ver onde a fic vai dar e já adianto que pelo visto essa vai ser bem grande...

Prólogo

2006

É fim de tarde no Talon, Clark está próximo ao balcão que Lois está limpando, a ouvindo reclamar que ele é muito folgado, quando um som de telefone ecoou pelo local. Lois pegou o celular em seu bolso e ao ver de quem era a ligação, largou o pano em cima do balcão e subiu para seu quarto. Clark não precisou usar sua super audição para perceber que a ligação era do general.

Meia hora se passou e Lois não voltou para terminar seu serviço. E nem se pode ouvir suas contestações ao telefone, que geralmente davam para ser ouvidas na casa da fazenda quando ela falava com seu pai no celeiro. Estranhando o fato, Clark pensou em subir para ver se estava tudo bem. Martha, adivinhando os pensamentos do filho fez um gesto para que ele subisse até o quarto de Lois.

A porta está entreaberta, mas Clark preferiu bater assim mesmo. De dentro do quarto vinha uma musica bem baixinha, provavelmente um cd ligado.

I never cry

LOIS: Já vou. Só um minuto.

Ele espiou pela fresta da porta e a viu sentada no sofá que fica de costas para a porta.

CLARK: Tá tudo bem, Lois?

LOIS (IRRITADA): Eu disse que já vou, Clark!

"Clark"? Ela nunca o chama de Clark a não ser que a conversa seja séria. Ele decidiu entrar.

Lois estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Continuou parada exatamente como estava. Clark sentou-se ao seu lado.

LOIS: Que parte do "eu disse que já vou" você não entendeu?

CLARK: O "Clark"

Ele sorriu simpático ao que quer que estivesse preocupando Lois.

Houve um breve silencio, daqueles extremamente constrangedores, até que Lois se manifestou.

LOIS: Minha mãe gostava das baladas do Alice Cooper.

CLARK: Ah...

Ela colocou o celular desligado na mesinha de centro e voltou a recostar-se no sofá.

LOIS: Era o general. Ele quer que eu vá mais uma vez resolver uma encrenca da Lucy.

CLARK: Onde ela foi parar dessa vez?

LOIS: Não sei. Desliguei na cara dele.

Lois parecia constrangida em admitir que teve uma atitude tão infantilizada em relação a seu pai.

LOIS: Sabe, eu tava pensando... Será que seria tudo assim se ela estivesse viva? Será que eu viveria correndo atrás da Lucy ou será que o general iria me tratar como uma filha e não mais um soldado? (PAUSA)Desde que minha mãe morreu passei a andar de uma base a outra com meu pai, sempre que começava a me adaptar e fazer amigos tinha que me mudar outra vez. E no resto do tempo me preocupava se Lucy estava comendo direito, fazendo os deveres de casa. Como se eu não tivesse vida própria.

CLARK: Eles gostam de você.

LOIS: Eu sei. Do jeito deles. Mas isso não dá o direito do meu pai me pedir pra largar tudo justo agora que consegui sossegar em um lugar para ir resolver os problemas da minha irmã. Eu amo eles, mesmo. Mas não dá mais.

Sem se dar conta, Lois recostou sua cabeça no ombro de Clark. Por um segundo ele pensou em levantar-se, mas ela estava mesmo transtornada e seria melhor deixa-la a vontade, afinal não é todo dia que Lois Lane se abre para alguém. Principalmente esse alguém sendo Clark Kent.

LOIS: Cansei.

E além do mais, para sua surpresa, a sensação do rosto de Lois contra seu ombro por baixo da manga de sua camiseta e seus longos cabelos batendo de leve em seus braços faziam Clark se sentir incrivelmente bem.

LOIS: Cansei de me preocupar com os outros e esquecer de mim mesma.

Então algo ainda mais surpreendente aconteceu. Clark sentiu que sua camiseta estava ficando úmida. Pequenos pontos que apareciam de repente no tecido azul escuro denunciavam: ela estava chorando. Instintivamente ele passou seu braço por cima do encosto do sofá, deixando Lois mais à vontade, agora recostada em seu peito. Ela disfarçadamente secou as lagrimas com a mão, mesmo sendo óbvio, ela não iria admitir que estava chorando. E Clark respeitou isso.

CLARK: O que pretende fazer?

LOIS: Tenho umas amigas em Metropolis que tão procurando alguém pra dividir um apê. Acho que vou morar com elas. O general não conhece, então é bom que assim ele não me encontra.

CLARK: Pode ficar aqui, a gente fala com seu pai.

LOIS: Não. Já meti você e a Martha em muita encrenca. Além do mais tô precisando de um tempo fora de circulação. Pensar o que fazer da vida. Talvez voltar pra faculdade.

CLARK: Tem alguma coisa em mente?

LOIS: Outro dia eu tava esperando a Chloe no Planeta e acabei puxando um papo com um jornalista de lá. Gostei do cara, simpático. E ele falava com tanta paixão sobre a profissão...

CLARK (SURPRESO): Vai fazer jornalismo!

LOIS: Ainda não sei. Tô analisando minhas possibilidades.

CLARK: E eu posso saber quem é esse cara tão convincente?

LOIS: Perry White. Conhece?

CLARK: Tá brincando!

Os dois estavam tão centrados na conversa e distraídos que não notaram a presença de outra pessoa na porta. A jovem ficou alguns segundos observando a cena a sua frente: ele, absorto, acaricia os cabelos dela que está totalmente entregue ao pequeno gesto de carinho.

LOIS: Não conta nada pra Chloe ainda. Eu quero falar pessoalmente.

Ao ouvir isso a jovem não se conteve e saiu rapidamente, tão silenciosa quanto entrou.

LOIS: Eu quero que ela saiba quando eu já tiver certeza absoluta. Senão ela fica cheia de falsas esperanças. A Chloe nasceu praquilo, desde sempre lia jornais e dizia que ia ser repórter, mas eu...

Enquanto isso no andar de baixo, a porta do Talon fechou-se em um estrondo. Martha, que estava atendendo uma mesa próxima correu para tentar falar com a garota que saiu transtornada.

MARTHA: Lana!

Dois dias se passaram e Lois está irredutível quanto a sua decisão. Na verdade, ela passou o dia empacotando suas coisas para partir amanhã cedinho. Sua amiga Isabel já conseguiu os papeis para sua matricula na mesma faculdade onde cursa Psicologia e ainda amanhã Lois pretende ir com ela se matricular no curso de Jornalismo. Elas se conheceram quando Isabel teve que fazer um estagio com uma orientadora educacional na mesma escola em que Lois estudava, e diga-se de passagem, vivia na sala da tal orientadora por indisciplina.

No andar de baixo, no Talon, Martha e outra garçonete estão limpando as mesas para fecharem a cafeteria. Como terminou de empacotar suas coisas, Lois decidiu ir ajuda-las e assim aproveitar para se despedir de Martha que durante todo esse tempo foi a mãe que ela nunca teve.

Ela estava contando seus planos para Martha quando a sineta da porta anunciou a entrada de alguém. Era Clark que foi direto até elas no balcão e pediu para falar com Lois. Ela saiu de trás do balcão e foi com ele até uma mesa num canto da cafeteria.

LOIS: Então...?

CLARK: Sei que prometi guardar segredo sobre aquela conversa.

Lois o encarou como se temesse que ele tivesse contado para alguém que ela chorou em seus ombros.

CLARK: Não contei pra ninguém, e nem pretendo. Mas isso não me impede...

Ele tirou do bolso da jaqueta um embrulho que abriu sobre a mesa.

CLARK: ...que eu te entregue isso pra te dar sorte.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso sincero que deixa Lois irritada em admitir que o acha lindo quando faz aquela cara.

LOIS: É lindo. Onde conseguiu?

CLARK: Segredo.

LOIS: Conta, vai!

CLARK: Um dia.

LOIS: Qual é, Smallville!

CLARK: Um dia, Lois.

Ele se levantou.

CLARK: Um dia.

E foi embora deixando Lois pensativa, admirando o bracelete que acabara de ganhar de Clark 'Smallville' Kent.


	2. Chapter 1

Parte 1

2009

Chloe veio a Smallville visitar seu pai e está agora em casa, checando no computador de Gabe uns documentos que Clark havia pego do Torch há semanas e gravado em cds para que ela pudesse usar em um trabalho da faculdade. Ela pegou um cd da pilha e notou que era mais um cd que pegou por engano na pressa. Até aí tudo bem, ela devolveria tudo amanhã cedo, mas esse em especial chamou sua atenção por causa do que estava escrito em vermelho. Será possível que mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu e depois de todos esses anos ele ainda se prendia àquela fixação? Imaginando que já sabia o que iria encontrar, ela pôs o cd para tocar.

Forever

CHLOE: Kiss?

Isso a pegou de surpresa. Mas ela pensou "É uma musica romântica e Clark curte rock. Faz sentido"

Continuou digitando seu trabalho e ouvindo o cd, e cada vez mais estranhava as musicas. Até que não agüentou mais. Tirou o cd do computador, levantou-se e pegou a bolsa em cima do sofá.

CHLOE: Pai vou pegar uns livros com o Clark.

GABE: Agora?

CHLOE: Volto a tempo do jantar.

Ela sorriu e saiu.

Rancho Kent

Chloe entrou direto no celeiro, sabendo que Clark estaria ali. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

CHLOE: Clark Kent, pode por favor me explicar o que é isso?

Ela subiu a escada balançando o tal cd no ar. Como estava longe Clark não percebeu o que era.

CLARK (BRINCANDO): Um cd?

CHLOE: Tem as iniciais LL.

CLARK (SURPRESO): Quê! Não ouviu.

CHLOE: Pensei que fossem 'musicas da Lana' mas...

CLARK: Ouviu?

CHLOE: ...acho que me enganei.

CLARK: Chloe...

CHLOE: É a Lois, não é?

CLARK: Não.

CHLOE: Que eu saiba Kiss, Alice Cooper e Whitesnake não fazem o gênero da Lana 'fofinha' Lang. (DEBOCHADA) Só se for o Lex.

CLARK (ENFATICO): Não!

Chloe agora estava com o cd quase na cara de Clark, o encarando.

CLARK: Tá. É a Lois. (IRRITADO) Satisfeita?

CHLOE: Ei, eu não fiz de propósito. Peguei uns cds por engano e esse tava no meio. Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Tô indo.

Ela jogou o cd para Clark e deu meia volta.

CLARK: Espera.

Chloe voltou a se aproximar de Clark.

CHLOE: Quando?

CLARK: Três anos. Eu acho. Talvez a mais tempo, mais não tinha me tocado...

CHLOE: Como?

CLARK: Dois dias antes dela ir pra Metropolis.

CHLOE: Poderia ser mais especifico?

CLARK: Prometi guardar segredo.

CHLOE: Clark!

Chloe protestou. Mas aceitou. O que mais a interessa no momento é saber o que Clark viu em Lois. Desde a primeira vez que os vira juntos ela notou um certo clima, mas era incrível como os dois nunca admitiam, pior, percebiam que eram feitos um para o outro. Até Lana já havia notado! Ela nunca comentou, mas Chloe é perceptiva e via que de vez em quando Lana ficava enciumada com o fato de Lois viver sob o mesmo teto que Clark.

CHLOE: Foi por isso.

CLARK: O que?

CHLOE: Que a Lana parou de falar com a Lois.

CLARK: 'Magina! Por que?

CHLOE: Ela deve ter pego vocês juntos.

CLARK: Juntos? Eu e a Lois nunca...

Então Clark se lembrou de sua mãe ter comentado que Lana veio à cidade tempos atrás.

CLARK: Quando?

CHLOE: Dois dias antes de Lois se mudar, acho. Coincidência?

CLARK (DESCONVERSANDO): Pode ser.

CHLOE: Tenha dó, Clark! Ela viu alguma coisa. Com certeza!

Vendo que Clark não iria abrir o bico, Chloe mudou o rumo da conversa.

CHLOE: Se tá a fim da Lois, por que você tá aqui e ela lá em Metropolis?

CLARK: Ela disse que precisava de um tempo.

CHLOE: Sei. Um tempo. E daí? Poderiam dar um tempo juntos.

CLARK: Acho que não. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha. E acho que eu também.

CHLOE: Pode até ser. Mas já pensou que o tempo passa, as coisas mudam, vocês podem se distancia ainda mais e perder a chance de ficarem juntos?

Clark começou a estranhar a conversa de Chloe. Ela, que sempre foi apaixonada por ele querendo de repente o ver junto de sua prima?

CLARK: Me admira você querer ver a gente juntos!

CHLOE: Essa doeu.

CLARK: Foi mal.

Ele não pretendia magoá-la, mas estava mesmo achando tudo muito estranho.

CHLOE: Já que estamos sendo sinceros aqui, eu falo.

Ela olhou nos olhos de Clark, mesmo que o magoe, ela não agüenta mais ficar com isso entalado na garganta.

CHLOE: Eu te adoro. Todo mundo sabe disso e eu não nego. Mas se for pra te ver feliz, prefiro que seja com a Lois. A Lana é minha amiga, mas... nunca foi pra você. Assim como eu sei que nunca fui e nunca vou ser.

CLARK: Chloe...

CHLOE: Me admira ter levado esse tempo todo pra perceber! Clark, desde o primeiro momento que vi vocês juntos eu saquei! Vocês se completam, vibram na mesma sintonia. Você e a Lois são o par perfeito! Não devia deixar ela escapar.

CLARK: Não vou.

CHLOE: Então o que tá esperando? Faz três anos que não se falam! E eu quero dizer cara-a-cara, não via e-mail!

CLARK: Ainda não é hora.

CHLOE: Pelo amor de Deus, Clark! Eu sei do que tô falando.

Ela claramente se referiu ao momento em que poderia ter namorado Clark, mas disse que deveria ser só amigos, há anos atrás.

CLARK: Eu também.

CHLOE (DESCONFIADA): O que tá me escondendo? Teve alguma visão do futuro? Jor-El te contou alguma coisa?

CLARK: Não. Nada disso. Eu só sei que um dia a gente vai se reencontrar. E vai ser pra sempre.

Chloe ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando Clark descrente e confusa. Mas parou de questionar. Se aprendeu alguma coisa desde que descobriu seu segredo é que por mais complexo que Clark Kent possa parecer, e por mais que as coisas pareçam impossíveis para ele, no final tudo termina da melhor forma possível graças a sua perseverança e força de vontade. E se ele diz que um dia irá reencontrar Lois, que assim seja.


	3. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Enquanto isso em Metropolis...

A aula terminou, os estudantes saem apressados da sala. Lois calmamente caminha até a mesa do professo Stevens.

LOIS: Isso não é justo!

Ela põe na mesa um maço de folhas, seu ultimo trabalho.

LOIS: Eu mereço um 10, não 5.5!

Prof. STEVENS: E o que a faz pensar isso, Srta Lane?

LOIS: A qualidade do meu trabalho.

Prof. STEVENS: Realmente, está bem feito. Mas vários outros alunos deram duro para fazer essa pesquisa.

LOIS: Como? Eu me matei pra conseguir essas informações!

Prof. STEVENS: Tenho certeza que sim, Srta Lane.

Ele pegou suas coisas e a deixou sozinha na sala vazia. Lois pegou o trabalho, enfiou dentro da bolsa e foi embora irada . Provavelmente irá bombar nessa matéria só porque o professor tem inveja de sua prodigiosa carreira jornalística. Logo que entrou para a faculdade Lois passou a dedicar-se de corpo e alma aos estudos (pelo menos de Segunda a Sexta, pois ninguém é de ferro) e tendo como prima Chloe Sullivan, ela aproveitava para pedir conselhos e dicas. Como resultado ao passar para o 2º ano conseguiu um estagio no Planeta Diário, meses antes de Perry White assumir o comando do jornal como Editor Chefe e logo descobriu que tinha talento nato para a profissão. Pouco tempo depois estava fazendo pequenas matérias secundarias ou dividindo alguns free lances com Chloe. Hoje, Lois está no ultimo ano da faculdade e já tem um emprego garantido no Planeta Diário, o maior jornal da cidade e um dos maiores do país, e é admirada por vários colegas do jornal.

Ela chegou no refeitório, jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa e sentou-se esparramada no banco.

LOIS: Odeio esse cara!

A jovem alta de longos cabelos loiros que estava sentada à mesa antes de Lois chegar lhe lançou um olhar simpático.

ISABEL: O que ele disse?

Lois cruzou os braços sob a mesa, o bracelete de prata com uma pedra azul que ela usa desde que deixou Smallvile fazendo um barulho ao ir de encontro com a madeira, e a encarou, indignada.

LOIS (IMITANDO O PROF): "Realmente, está bem feito. Mas vários outros alunos deram duro para fazer essa pesquisa."

ISABEL: Ele não pode fazer isso!

LOIS: Ah pode sim. Eu trabalho no Planeta Diário, se abrir meu bico pra reclamar ele diz que eu copiei tudo dos arquivos do jornal. Tô ferrada.

ISABEL: Não tem outro jeito?

LOIS: Melhor não arriscar nada. O jeito agora é rezar pra não bombar.

ISABEL: Você quem sabe.

ISABEL: Como vai fazer se bombar? E o trabalho no Planeta?

LOIS: Vou ter que me virar. Mas o emprego eu não perco porque já tô lá faz tempo.


	4. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Um mês depois, Sexta-Feira, fim de tarde. Parecia ser mais um dia normal no Planeta Diário, Chloe estava trabalhando em uma matéria e na mesa ao lado Lois se empenhava em terminar um trabalho quilométrico que o Sr. Stevens lhe deu como segunda chance para que ela não ficasse de dp em sua matéria. Puro sadismo do professor, mas Lois sabia que era capaz e decidiu fazer o trabalho.

Perry White saiu de sua sala com um dos acionistas do jornal, passaram pela sala de redação e Lois teve a impressão de que o senhor bem alinhado observava ela e Chloe. Após se despedir do sujeito, Perry veio em direção a elas.

PERRY: Chloe posso falar com você um instante?

CHLOE: Claro.

Ela levantou-se e seguiu o editor-chefe até sua sala. Uma sensação estranha a fazendo pensar que a conversa não deve ser boa. Ao entrarem, Perry fechou a porta e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Chloe sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.

PERRY: Sabe o senhor que acabou de sair?

CHLOE: Jeremy Thompson? Conheço de nome. Por que?

PERRY: Ele é um dos acionistas do Planeta Diário. Parece que tiveram uma reunião ontem e decidiram fazer algumas mudanças.

CHLOE: E se me chamou até aqui é porque essas mudanças me incluem.

Perry hesitou por um momento. Daria qualquer coisa para não ter que dizer a Chloe o que acabara de ouvir do Sr. Thompson. Chloe trabalha com Perry há 3 anos, mas o conhece de longa data por ser admiradora de seu trabalho, sem contar a vez que ele passou brevemente por Smallvile, e percebeu que o que ele tem a dizer não é nada agradável.

CHLOE (ADIVINHANDO): Eles me querem fora, né?

PERRY: Disseram que é porque você anda fazendo muitas matérias às escuras, sem base em fatos concretos.

Ele se levantou e começou a nadar pela sala.

PERRY: Mas sabemos que a razão é outra.

Chloe o seguia com o olhar.

CHLOE: Lex Luthor.

Pelo semblante de Perry a jovem concluiu que essa não era a primeira vez que ele presenciava algo do tipo. A diferença é que dessa vez o motivo foi mais pessoal. Desde que Clark e Lex cortaram definitivamente as relações, Chloe se posicionou ao lado do melhor amigo e passou a não medir esforços para expor as sujeiras da antiga LuthorCorp, recém renomeada LexCorp.

CHLOE: Me disse anos atrás que se meter com a família Luthor seria suicídio profissional...

PERRY: Sinto muito, Chloe. Mas só sigo ordem lá de cima.

Ele se referiu aos acionistas do jornal. Entre eles, Lex Luthor. Chloe não culpa Perry, sabia desde o inicio que Lex poderia fazer algo do tipo, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

CHLOE: Bem...

Ela levantou-se.

CHLOE: ...Vou pegar minhas coisas.

E saiu da sala. Passou por sua mesa, mas não parou, foi direto para o banheiro. Lois, conhecendo muito bem a prima que tem, a seguiu.

Ao entrar no banheiro, não havia ninguém. Lois esperou em silencio até que ouviu um barulho de trinco e Chloe apareceu em uma das portas, com os olhos vermelhos. Estivera chorando.

LOIS: Chlo! O que aconteceu?

CHLOE: Tô fora.

LOIS: Do que?

Ela não processou a informação. Talvez porque nunca sequer cogitou a possibilidade de Chloe Sullivan não trabalhar no Planeta Diário.

CHLOE: Do jornal. De onde mais, Lo?

LOIS: Como? Por que?

CHLOE: Como? Lex Luthor é um dos acionistas.

Ela foi até a pia, lavar o rosto.

CHLOE: E por que? Porque eu virei uma pedra no sapato dele.

LOIS: E ele tem esse poder todo?

CHLOE: E muito mais. Tô começando a achar que ele é pior que o pai.

Lois não disse nada. Por mais tagarela que seja, sabe que tem horas que o silencio é a melhor solução.

CHLOE: Agora vou juntar minhas coisas e ver o que eu faço da vida.

LOIS: Você tem um currículo incrível, logo tá escrevendo em outro jornal.

CHLOE: Acho que não.

Elas saíram do banheiro.

CHLOE: Pela cara do Perry a coisa ficou feia pro meu lado. Minha carreira já era.

LOIS: Que é isso, Chlo! 'Cê ainda vai longe!

Lois tentou animar a prima, mas no fundo sabe que ela tem razão.

De volta a suas mesas, Lois fechou seus arquivos, guardou suas coisas e foi ajudar Chloe. Perry, que estava andando pela redação veio falar com elas.

PERRY: Chloe, quero que saiba que sempre admirei seu trabalho e sua determinação.

CHLOE: 'Brigada, Sr White.

PERRY: Ainda pode me chamar de Perry.

Ele notou que Lois não pretendia abandonar a prima nesse momento e antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, se adiantou.

PERRY: Tire o resto do dia de folga, Srta Lane.


	5. Chapter 4

Parte 4

No estacionamento do Planeta Diário, Chloe guardou a caixa com suas coisas no porta-malas. Lois pode sentir pela hesitação da prima que ela não estava a fim de ir para o dormitório da faculdade, onde ainda dividia um quarto com Lana Lang.

LOIS: Pra onde agora?

CHLOE: Não tenho idéia.

LOIS: Ok. Passamos na locadora pra pegar um filme bem trash, compramos potes de sorvete, vamos pra minha casa e pedimos uma pizza.

Chloe riu da idéia simples e eficaz de Lois.

LOIS: Viu como sempre funciona? Já tá mais animada.

Elas entraram no carro e saíram em direção a uma Blockbuster.

As primas entraram no apartamento carregando uma sacola cada. Lois foi direto para a cozinha, guardar os potes de sorvete na geladeira. Lea, que acabou de sair do banho, entrou escovando os cabelos na sala onde Chloe estava sentada no sofá e Lois ligava para uma pizzaria.

LEA: Pizza à essa hora?

LOIS: É uma ocasião especial. (AO TELEFONE) Isso. Apartamento 24.

CHLOE: Fui demitida.

LEA: Tá brincando?

CHLOE: É o que dá mexer com peixe grande.

Lois desligou o telefone, pegou a sacola de filmes que Chloe colocara ao lado do vídeo e despejou em cima do sofá. Ao ver rapidamente os títulos, Lea concluiu que a noite seria longa.

LEA: A Bruma Assassina, House of the Dead e Lenda Urbana? Tão inspiradas, hein?

CHLOE: A Lo acha o Nick Castle lindo.

LOIS: Ele é mesmo!

Chloe deu uma risadinha cínica que Lois entendeu muito bem o significado.

LOIS: E ele não lembra o Smallville coisa nenhuma!

CHLOE: Negue o quanto quiser. Eu sei o que eu sei.


	6. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Sábado de manhã. Chloe ligou para Lana na noite passada e avisou que iria dormir na casa de Lois, mas na verdade Chloe estava pensando em aproveitar que agora tem todo o tempo do mundo e ir até Smallville rever seu pai e falar com Clark. Lois por sua vez se convidou para acompanhar a prima e Chloe acabou aceitando, afinal é bom ter alguém alto-astral como Lois por perto.

Após horas de viagem, as duas chegaram a Smallville e passaram o dia todo com Gabe, que contou que não via Clark há quase um mês. Após varias perguntas e especulações, Chloe e Lois chegaram à conclusão de que tinham que fazer uma visita urgente à Martha Kent no Domingo bem cedo.

Domingo, meio-dia. O carro de Chloe pára na entrada do rancho Kent.

CHLOE (DEBOCHADA): Se essa é sua noção de 'bem cedo', vai ter que ralar muito no Planeta!

LOIS: Agora a culpa é minha?

Ela saiu do carro e foi a primeira a bater na porta e ouvir a voz de Martha dizendo para entrar.

LOIS: Não sei se era eu quem a Sra esperava ver, mas...

MARTHA: Lois!

Ela enxugou as mãos em um pano de prato e foi abraçar Lois, que não via há anos. Também abraçou Chloe cuja ultima fez que encontrou foi meses atrás quando ela veio falar com Clark sobre algum trabalho da faculdade.

MARTHA: Meu Deus, como está mudada!

LOIS: Eu sei. Parei de clarear meu cabelo. Disseram que pareço mais responsável com a cor natural.

MARTHA: Fica bem, morena.

LOIS: 'Brigada.

Lois não pôde evitar de perguntar sobre o cheirinho bom que sentia vindo do fogão.

LOIS: Por acaso são cookies?

Martha riu da cara de Chloe indignada com a intimidade de Lois. Parece até que se esqueceu que ela morou quase um ano com os Kent.

MARTHA: Acabei de tirar uma fornada.

As três foram para a sala e ficaram conversando enquanto apreciavam alguns cookies com café. Parece que o vicio está no sangue das Sullivan.

CHLOE: Sra Kent, meu pai disse que Clark...

Ela parecia estar escolhendo a melhor palavra para usar na frente de Lois.

CHLOE: ...viajou?

MARTHA: Ah, sim. Ele resolveu fazer uma viagem de auto-conhecimento.

LOIS (DECEPCIONADA): Já ouvi isso antes!

Chloe sabe que Lois se refere a um ex-namorado, na verdade o único homem que Lois já chamou de namorado, Bruce Wayne, que também realizou uma viagem do tipo há um tempo atrás, depois de terminarem. Dizem que ele mudou depois disso, mas ela é do tipo "tô pagando pra ver"

LOIS: E ele tem previsão de quando volta?

MARTHA: Não. Me escreve de vez em quando, mas não sabe quando volta.

O olhar de Martha não engana Chloe e ela sabe que é uma mentira. E isso a deixou mais intrigada ainda. Precisa falar a sós com Martha para saber o que realmente está acontecendo com Clark.

CHLOE: Lo, pode pegar mais uma xícara de café?

LOIS: Claro. (DEBOCHADA) Folgada.

Ela entregou a xícara para Lois que foi até a cozinha e aproveitou para falar com Martha.

CHLOE: O que aconteceu?

MARTHA: Ele está na Fortaleza.

CHLOE: Há um mês!

MARTHA: E acredito que vá ficar ainda por um bom tempo.

Lois estava voltando com o café de Chloe e ouviu um pedaço da conversa.

CHLOE: Então não tem noticias?

MARTHA: Nenhuma.

Ela parou por um momento, preocupada com o que acabara de ouvir. Onde teria se metido Clark para nem sequer dar noticias à mãe? Isso não era do seu feitio. Então terminou seu caminho até a sala. Ao esticar o braço para devolver a xícara para a prima, Martha reparou no braço da jovem.

MARTHA: Que bracelete bonito.

Lois sentou-se novamente no sofá.

LOIS: Ah. Foi presente do Clark. Antes de'u voltar pra Metropolis.

Martha se lembra muito bem da forma estranha como seu filho chegara no Talon naquele fim de expediente e chamara Lois em um canto. Sempre desconfiou que existisse um sentimento mais forte entre aqueles dois, principalmente quando brigavam feito cão e gato. Era gritante.


	7. Chapter 6

Parte 6

2011, Planeta Diário.

A redação do jornal está agitada como sempre. Lois acabou de redigir sua ultima matéria , deixou sua mesa e foi até a sala do Editor-Chefe.

Ao se aproximar da sala ela ouviu uma conversa que sugeria que teria um novo colega de trabalho. Disfarçando a curiosidade, entrou na sala.

LOIS: Perry, tá pronta à matéria sobre...

Então viu quem era o novo repórter.

LOIS: Smallville?

CLARK (DEBOCHADO): É bom te ver também, Lois.

Ele sorriu simpático. Ela está mesmo mudada. Mais bonita com o ar centrado que os cabelos escuros e mais curtos lhe dão.

PERRY: Eu devia ter desconfiado que já se conhecessem.. Lois, Clark vai trabalhar com você a partir de hoje.

Ela encarou Clark contrariada, afinal estava se saindo muito bem sozinha, enquanto Perry continuava falando.

PERRY: ... o apresente ao Jimmy. Agora vão. Ainda tem muito o que fazer nesse jornal!

Enquanto Clark e Jimmy conversavam perto da cafeteira Lois não conseguia tirar os olhos do novo colega de trabalho. Ele está muito diferente do farmboy que ela conheceu. O terno e o par de óculos o deixaram com um jeito mais sério, mais...

LOIS: ...quente.

JIMMY: O que disse, Lois?

Ela acordou de repente de seu transe.

LOIS: Uhn? Ah, o café. O café ... tá muito... quente...

Ela tentou disfarçar com a caneca em sua mão, que por sinal estava vazia.


	8. Chapter 7

Parte 7

Semanas se passaram e o assunto em toda Metropolis é um só: o recém-chegado misterioso homem que sobrevoa a cidade fazendo boas ações. Na redação do Planeta Diário não é diferente. Perry quer urgente uma entrevista com o sujeito e Lois está empenhada em consegui-la, embora ainda não saiba como.

CLARK: E vai fazer o que? Gritar por socorro pra chamar a atenção do cara?

LOIS: Isso é pra você que é amador, Kent. Eu sou profissional.

Mas no fundo Lois até cogitou a idéia de Clark enquanto deixava o prédio.

LOIS: Confirmou com a Chloe?

CLARK: Te pego às 9:00.

LOIS: Certo.

9:00 da noite. Lois está na varanda de seu apartamento a espera de Clark para saírem com Chloe que quer lhes apresentar o novo namorado. Seu vestido longo azul claro dança suavemente com a brisa característica dessa época do ano enquanto ela olhava para o relógio na parede da cozinha.

LOIS: Atrasado como sempre!

Foi quando ouviu um som estranho, como se algo aterrissasse em seu terraço e virou-se, já imaginando o que (ou quem) seria.

SUPERMAN: Boa noite, Srta Lane.

Ele notou sua roupa arrumada.

SUPERMAN: Me desculpe. Estavas de saída?

LOIS: Não. Não.

SUPERMAN: Não tem problema. Posso voltar outra hora.

LOIS: Fica! Não se mexa. Quer dizer, pode se mexer, só não vá embora.

Ele desceu do parapeito e se aproximou.

SUPERMAN: Me perdoe por aparecer assim de repente. Mas sei que devem existir muitas perguntas sobre mim que o mundo gostaria de ter as respostas. Então acho que é importante manter um bom relacionamento com a imprensa.

LOIS: Claro. Só um segundo.

Lois correu até dentro de casa e voltou com seu gravador em mãos.

LOIS: Bom, vamos começar pelo básico. Ok. Idade?

SUPERMAN: Mais de 20.

LOIS: Entendi. (PAUSA) Altura?

SUPERMAN: 1,90.

LOIS: Peso?

SUPERMAN: Mais ou menos 100 quilos.

Na tentativa de se sentir mais a vontade, Lois começou a caminhar pela varanda, seguida por Superman.

LOIS: É verdade que pode ver através das coisas?

SUPERMAN: Posso sim.

Ela parou e fitou Superman. Entre eles existe apenas uma jardineira.

LOIS: Qual é a cor da minha calcinha?

Ele olhou para ela sem uma resposta.

LOIS: Me desculpe! Te deixei sem graça.

SUPERMAN: Não. Não é isso. Essa jardineira deve ser de chumbo.

LOIS: É sim. Por que?

SUPERMAN: É que não consigo ver através do chumbo.

LOIS: Sei. Problemas com chumbo.

Ela repetiu para o gravador.

LOIS: Você tem um primeiro nome?

Voltou a andar pelo terraço.

SUPERMAN: Rosa.

Lois o encarou.

SUPERMAN: Sua calcinha... é rosa.

Lois ficou ligeiramente corada, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

LOIS: Então, de onde veio?

SUPERMAN: De um planeta chamado Krypton.

Ele se aproximou de Lois.

LOIS: Uhn, e você... gosta de rosa?

De repente ela se deu conta do que dissera.

SUPERMAN: É, eu gosto de rosa, Lois.

Lois tratou de mudar de assunto rapidamente.

LOIS: Qual sua velocidade quando voa?

SUPERMAN: Na verdade não sei. Nunca cronometrei. Quer tentar?

LOIS: O que? Voar? (SARCASTICA) Claro!

SUPERMAN: Confia em mim?

Lois olhou para baixo, estão no 10º andar. Em seguida olhou para ele.

LOIS: É serio?

Superman estendeu a mão para ela. Receosa, Lois pegou em sua mão. Em pouco tempo ela estava sobrevoando a cidade de Metropolis com um completo estranho com quem por alguma razão ela se sente segura.

De volta ao apartamento de Lois, Superman estava indo embora quando ela se lembrou de um detalhe.

LOIS: Qual seu nome?

SUPERMAN: Por que não sugere um?

E assim ele se foi, deixando Lois tão atordoada com o passeio, que levou alguns segundos para perceber que a campainha da porta estava tocando. Foi atender.

CLARK: Pronta?

LOIS: Que?

CLARK: Jantar. Chloe e o namorado novo, Kevin.

LOIS: Ah é. Espera só um pouco para eu me arrumar... quer dizer, pegar minha bolsa... Espera aí, Smallville.

Enquanto Lois foi até seu quarto pegar a bolsa (e se recompor) Clark tirou os óculos, sorrindo para si mesmo e por uma fração de segundos pensou na possibilidade de contar para ela toda a verdade. Mas ao notar que Lois estava voltando, recolocou seus óculos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

LOIS: Vamos?


	9. Chapter 8

Parte 8

Manhã seguinte, no Planeta Diário. Clark já estava lá quando Lois chegou e notou que ele estava recebendo elogios de vários colegas de trabalho. Antes de chegar até ele, porém, Jimmy a abordou lhe entregando a edição fresquinho do jornal.

Um Encontro com Superman por Clark Kent

Ela apertou o passo até Clark.

LOIS: Roubou minha matéria!

CLARK: Não roubei não. Entreguei essa matéria pro Perry ontem à tarde, depois que você saiu. Ele não te contou?

Lois jogou o jornal em cima da mesa de Clark. Ela está irada por ter sido passada para trás e por Clark ter usado um nome que ela havia na brincadeira sugerido há dias atrás quando o tal sujeito apareceu na cidade.

LOIS: E o nome Superman? De onde tirou?

CLARK: Lê a matéria.

Ele a deixou sozinha. Ainda irritada, ela abriu o jornal e começou a ler por cima até que encontrou o que queria. Mas não era o que esperava.

LOIS: "...e devo acrescentar que o mérito do nome Superman é todo da jornalista Lois Lane."

Disfarçadamente Lois olhou para Clark do outro lado da redação, se sentindo lisonjeada.


	10. Chapter 9

Parte 9

2012

Clark e Lois estão almoçando em um restaurante com Chloe. Desde que sua carreira jornalística fora arruinada por Lex Luthor, ela passou a usar suas habilidades investigativas e se tornou a informante secreta da dupla Lane&Kent do Planeta Diário. Como de costume, estão reunidos porque Chloe tem informações interessantes sobre um evento que acontecerá na cidade no fim de semana.

CLARK: Bruce Wayne? Tem certeza?

CHLOE: Absoluta. Ele tá patrocinando tudo e os lucros vão pra caridade, mas o cara quer manter o mistério até a hora da festa.

LOIS: Então ele vai estar aqui no fim de semana?

A pergunta de Lois foi totalmente retórica. Ela queria apenas repetir para si mesma para ter certeza de que não era um delírio.

CHLOE: Peraí. Ainda tem mais. Sabem quem vai estar assinando uma das coleções do desfile?

Ela fez um suspense , que Lois odeia, adorando sua vista de frente para o casal de repoteres.

CHLOE: Lana Lang.

A imediata surpresa estampada no rosto dos dois fez Chloe se arrepender de não ter trazido sua câmera para registrar o momento Kodak.

CHLOE: Isso vai ser interessante!

Sábado à noite, Centro de Eventos de Metropolis.

Está acontecendo no momento uma festa para todos os convidados presentes no desfile que foi um sucesso. Bruce Wayne, o anfitrião, estava cercado por convidados quando algo chamou sua atenção. Uma bela morena trajando um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos com um discreto porem sensual decote em V. Sua beleza não é a beleza padrão das top models que circulam pelo salão e talvez por isso chame ainda mais a atenção, mesmo estando acompanhada.

Ele foi até ela.

BRUCE: Espero que esteja apreciando a festa.

LOIS: Bruce?

Ela estava surpresa. Mesmo com tantos convidados ele a encontrou. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda a reconheceu.

LOIS: Esse é meu amigo...

BRUCE: Clark Kent.

LOIS: Se conhecem?

CLARK: Passei um tempo em Gotham antes de vir pra Metropolis.

Na verdade Bruce e Clark se conheceram durante um evento quase apocalíptico há alguns meses, mas era melhor Lois não saber desses detalhes por enquanto.

BRUCE: Posso roubar Lois por um momento, Kent?

CLARK: Claro. Vou cumprimentar Lana.

Lois observou Clark se misturar à multidão, pensando que ele é um caso perdido. Então voltou sua atenção para Bruce.

LOIS: Ouvi dizer que virou filantropo. Quem diria!

BRUCE: Só faço um bom uso do dinheiro que tenho.

LOIS: Então superou sua busca.

BRUCE: Não foi o que eu disse.

LOIS (DEBOCHADA): Daqui a pouco vai me dizer que é o tal Batman!

BRUCE (MISTERIOSO): Quem sabe, Lois?

Ela ficou olhando para ele. Seria Bruce Wayne capaz de vestir uma mascara e lutar contra criminosos? Então ela riu.

LOIS: Quem dera!

O homem que queria o mundo para si não poderia ter se transformado em um dos homens que agora protege a Terra, um membro da Liga da Justiça. Ou poderia?

Do outro lado do salão, Clark conversa com Lana. Não se falavam há anos e ele precisava vê-la, entender como a garota delicada do interior se transformou em uma conhecida estilista.

CLARK: É, tô morando aqui agora.

LANA: E trabalhando com a Lois. Formam uma boa dupla.

Era visível a decepção no semblante dela.

Vendo que Clark e Lana pareciam estar se dando bem, Lois aceitou o convite de Bruce e foi dar uma volta pelo lado de fora do salão, que estava mais calmo.

Clark, por sua vez, não ficou muito tempo com Lana. Estava na cara que ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele, mas toda a paixão que ele nutria por ela na adolescência se fora há muito tempo. Desde que conheceu Lois Lane, Clark foi aos poucos se dando conta de que o que sentia por Lana não era amor e sim um desejo inconsciente de manter-se na vidinha calma do campo. Se não fossem os comentários sarcásticos e debochados de Lois sobre ele se formar em agronomia, virar policial e casar-se com Lana, talvez estivesse hoje vivendo exatamente assim e extremamente infeliz. O que quer que tenha colocado aquela tagarela intrometida em seu caminho, Deus, Destino ou o simples acaso, Clark Kent agradece todos os dias.

Do lado de fora do salão, sob a noite fresca e estrelada, Lois e Bruce caminham e conversam.

BRUCE: Então, você e Clark?

LOIS: Eu e Clark nada! Por que todo mundo insiste que eu tenho alguma coisa com o Smallville!

Sem mais, Bruce ficou de frente para Lois e a beijou. Pela ultima vez.

BRUCE: Talvez porque você queira.

Ele estava voltando sozinho para a festa quando cruzou com Clark, que estava saindo.

BRUCE: Tem sorte, Kent.

CLARK: O que?

Bruce não se deteve para dar explicações. Deixou Clark tão confuso quanto Lois que estava alguns metros a frente. Isso é algo que os dois cabeça-duras terão que resolver sozinhos. E logo.


	11. Chapter 10

Parte 10

Fim de expediente no Planeta Diário. Quase todos já foram embora, só sobraram Clark, Lois e Perry na redação. A dupla terminou a matéria especial sobre o evento do fim de semana e entregou para Perry que os dispensou.

Estavam a caminho do elevador quando Lois começou a falar.

LOIS: Vai me dizer?

CLARK: O que?

LOIS: Quem é ela.

CLARK: Ela quem?

LOIS: Você esnobou Lana Lang ontem à noite! Só pode ser por causa de outra mulher!

Eles entraram no elevador.

LOIS (DEBOCHADA): Deve ser toda meiga e cuti-cuti.

Clark se aproximou para apertar o botão do térreo.

LOIS: Quem é?

E não agüentando mais a insistência de Lois, ele a beijou. E para sua surpresa, ela retribuiu.

De repente o elevador parou e as portas se abriram.

LOIS: Jimmy?

Lois empurrou Clark.

JIMMY: Esqueci as chaves lá em cima.

Saíram do elevador enquanto Jimmy entrava, Lois tentando ao máximo parecer natural.

CLARK: A gente se vê amanhã.

Clark deu um beijinho no rosto de Lois e foi embora a deixando mais perdida do que já estava, encarando Jimmy que sorriu para ela antes do elevador fechar-se.

Dia seguinte. Lois aproveitou que Clark entrou na sala de xerox para fazer copia de um antigo documento e foi atrás dele.

LOIS: O que foi aquilo ontem no elevador?

Ela trancou a porta.

CLARK: Perguntou quem era ela.

E foi até Clark.

LOIS: E desde quando Clark Kent é tão ousado?

CLARK: Desde que descobri que te amo.

LOIS: Smallville, a gente não tem nada em com...

Então ela se tocou do que ele acabara de dizer.

LOIS: Ama?

Clark se aproximou mais de Lois.

LOIS: Todas as vezes que me disseram isso, me arrependi no final.

Mas já era tarde, tudo o que Lois podia pensar agora era no toque das mãos de Clark em seu rosto e na proximidade de seus lábios.

CLARK: Não dessa vez.

E no beijo. Doce e apaixonado.

FIM.

(ou seria o começo?)


	12. Epilogo

Epílogo.

2015

Clark levantou-se sonolento. O som que ecoava pela casa era alto, barulhento e as musicas eram velhas conhecidas. Ele seguiu o som até a sala.

The deeper the love

Ela está sentada na frente do computador, usando apenas uma de suas camisas xadrez, que ficam enormes nela.

CLARK: Whitesnake essa hora?

LOIS: Ei dorminhoco, já passou do meio dia.

Lois largou a matéria em que estava trabalhando e foi até Clark.

LOIS: Noite difícil?

CLARK: Deixa eu ver. Um bando de maníacos alienígenas e tive que me virar sem a Liga. É, pode-se dizer que foi uma noite difícil.

Ela o abraçou como costuma fazer com freqüência.

LOIS: Eu sei. Vi no noticiário da manhã.

Lois nunca se definiu como uma garota romântica, pensava que não teria sucesso em uma carreira e que namoraria alguns homens sem se casar com nenhum. E aqui está ela, comprovando que tudo o que esperava do futuro acabou acontecendo ao contrario: ainda usa no braço o mesmo bracelete que ganhou há quase 10 anos de seu marido, na época só um farmboy aparentemente sem um futuro brilhante, que ela julgava detestar.


End file.
